User talk:Nelfen
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have World War One Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Lewis Gun and affiliates Hello Nelfen, If you want, I can make this wiki and the WWII Wiki affiliates so we can each get more traffic, what with the spotlight and all. By the way, do you want me to copy the lewis gun page here, I wrote almost all of it so I don't think there is any copyright issue. Plus the fact, if there is you have my official permission. 03:14,3/23/2012 03:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Home Page Hello Nelfen, Honestly, the upper home page looks excellent but the bottom has some conflicting colors and for some reason the spotlight section is warped. Anyway, I really like it! 13:40,3/23/2012 13:40, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Logo Hello Nelfen, To help you with your wiki, I made a logo for you. It's not the best, but I hope it suits your needs. Also, do you want to become affiliates or what, because if we are, we might be able to copy information from wiki to another. Similar to what I did with the lewis gun. Here's the logo. I think this wiki needs more pages.Bovina96 12:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC)bovina96 Hello once more old friend, I have a new and updated logo for you using a new software. Tell me what you think of the general design first and I'll resize it if you need. 03:55,2/20/2013 03:55, February 20, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: I also have this favicon which I know works. But I need admin powers in order to add it because the upload won't work with .icos. Its of a Mk IV Tank. 04:29,2/20/2013 04:29, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Fixing up some tedious things Hello Nelfen, Sorry for the spam, I'm just finishing quite a bit of work here and so I'm giving you the updates. I have a few points to make firstly. #I recommend setting up a manual of style now before a lot of people come so it isn't that hard to correct all the articles to standard format. #Adding on to #1, I will need your confirmation on many parts of the Manual of Style as I don't intend to invade here. #I also suggest changing the user tags (I have the links) to perhaps a British army system like on the WWII Wiki to make a nice addition. #I can add some code if you like to create some cool features like a UTC clock. #Updating the Policies and Templates! (I will also need some guidance on this as you are head here) #Sort out some kind of citation form (I only recommend adding references, they look pretty professional) Well, those are my main points and to-do items. If you don't agree with them or you think we should add some more things than you are free to message me. 04:42,2/20/2013 04:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, if you could please give me admin powers as soon as you can, I'll just add the favicon/logo and add some other things like the founder and admin nametags if you want. I'll put myself as a regular editor when I'm done. 15:23,2/21/2013 15:23, February 21, 2013 (UTC)